The disclosure relates generally to secure record management, and more specifically, to long-term secure record management of computing logs and data by a record management facility.
In general, increased regulations and auditing has driven the need for computing logs that provide long-term secure record management through data and record tracking. Yet, current mechanisms are limited to only identifying ‘whether’ something is wrong with the data or logs and not ‘what’ is wrong.
Further, the long-term nature of computing logs and current data storage methods inherently permit ample opportunity for tampering, and more particularly deleting or adding of at least a portion of the logs or associated data by anyone with access to the record management facility, such as system administrators.